


Kiss and Makeup

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Series: Pretty Much the Same [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick story for the genderbent set where Yuri is being very in love with Flynn in her own little ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.

“You spend an awful lot of time on that.”

Flynn finished up with her mascara and capped the tube before glancing over at Yuri. She'd been sitting on the edge of the tub the entire time Flynn had been putting on her makeup, just watching. The interest was bewildering. Yuri didn't wear makeup.

“Not all of us have jobs that let us get away without it.” She tapped Yuri lightly on the top of the head with the tube before dropping it back into her cosmetics bag. A thought made her pause and turn back to regard Yuri curiously. “I could show you how to do yours, if you'd like.”

“No thanks.”

Yuri leaned forward, propping her elbows on her thighs and cupping her chin in her hands. Her posture and focus reminded Flynn of a cat, and she half expected to see Yuri's backside begin wiggling in preparation to pounce. Somewhat warily, she returned her attention to her routine and began rifling through her cosmetics bag for the lip gloss she wanted.

“You might like it, actually,” she said once she finished with the gloss. She pressed her lips together and popped them open at her reflection, then turned to smile at Yuri. “Putting it on before a big case sort of feels like armoring up for battle. It gives me a little confidence boost. Not that you really need it.”

“What, a confidence boost or makeup?”

“Either.” Flynn matched Yuri's grin, perfectly sincere, even though Yuri had just been being silly. She was blown a raspberry in response.

“Quit flirting and finish putting your face on. You're gonna be late for work.”

“What about you? Don't you need to get going?”

“Nah, it's only—” Yuri pulled out her phone and swore. She was up off the edge of the tub and rushing out the door in the blink of an eye. Flynn only barely caught her elbow in time to drag her in for a peck on the cheek.

“Have a good day.”

Yuri swung around. Her fingers curled behind Flynn's neck as she drew her in for a proper kiss. There was a little smack at the end, a little tickle of tongue against her lips as Yuri pulled away, impish and alluring. Flynn hesitated for just a moment before shoving her away.

“Jerk. You're the one running late.”

“Worth it!” Yuri took off down the hall, rushing to get her things together. She'd taken a job last month teaching youth karate at the Y, and seemed to love every minute of it. Flynn had never seen her so eager to get to work before. With a hurried “See you tonight!” she was out the front door.

Silence settled over the apartment as Flynn turned back to the mirror to touch up her lip gloss.

* * *

 

One evening almost a week later, as Flynn was sitting on the couch going over one of her cases, Yuri dropped down on the cushion next to her.

“Will you do my makeup?”

She didn't immediately set her work aside, though she did give Yuri her full attention. “Are you going out?”

“Probably not. Does it matter?”

“I'm sort of in the middle of something. Do you need me to do this now?”

Yuri snatched the yellow legal pad out of her lap and dropped it straight to the floor. “You're off the clock. Learn to relax. Jeeze, look at you. You've been home for an hour and you're still wearing your stockings.”

She settled her hand just above Flynn's knee, fingers splayed, and slipped it up her thigh, aiming for the hem of Flynn's skirt, rucked up to allow her to sit cross-legged on the couch. Flynn batted her hand away and slipped off her reading glasses.

“All right,” she said with a smile. “Go get my bag.”

Yuri had brought it with her. She pulled it out from behind her back and tossed it into Flynn's lap. The couch shook as she scooted closer and leaned in while Flynn unzipped the bag.

“I'm going to stick with the basics, since this is apparently just a whim...?” She glanced up to meet Yuri's eyes to be sure.

“Cool. Armor me up.”

“All right. Usually, you'd want to put on foundation, but mine isn't quite right for your skin tone. I can help you pick some out another time.”

“Maybe.”

Flynn dug through her cosmetics bag, pulling out blush, eyeliner, and a tube of mascara. After a moment's hesitation, she pulled out an eyeshadow palette full of untouched colors. She arranged everything across the taut fabric of her skirt and took Yuri by the chin, pulling her face a little closer, a little lower.

“I'm going to start with your eyes. Keep still while I'm doing it. Trust me and don't flinch and I probably won't put one of them out.”

“I love it when you sweet talk me.”

Yuri closed her eyes. The smile lingered on her lips, and Flynn took a few seconds to study her upturned face. She really was beautiful. The makeup would accentuate that, but it wasn't at all necessary. As she brushed Yuri's bangs gently out of her face, Flynn wondered about her sudden interest in makeup. Yuri would likely explain in her own time. In the meanwhile, Flynn seized upon the chance. She picked up the palette of eyeshadow and smudged the tip of an applicator in a smoky purple. It wasn't her color, but she was sure it would look nice on Yuri.

Carefully, Flynn rubbed color across Yuri's eyelid. It was translucent over her skin, not too dark, and she smiled as she worked. Yuri sat still beneath her hands, eyelids trembling just a little at the unfamiliar touches. She was unusually quiet, apparently having taken Flynn's instructions seriously. Once both eyelids were shadowed, Flynn chose a slightly paler, warmer shade to blend the edge of the first a bit better. She snapped the tray shut and admired her handiwork before taking up the eyeliner pencil.

“Hold still. I'm putting on the eyeliner.”

She pushed back the hair threatening to fall forward and steadied Yuri with fingers placed against cheekbone and brow. In the edges of her vision, she could see the rise and fall of Yuri's shoulders with each calm breath. Her hands, fine-boned and graceful for all their hidden strength, lay limp in her lap, fingers warm across Flynn's calf. Succumbing to temptation, Flynn leaned in to steal a kiss.

Yuri's eyes fluttered open. A smile made them sparkle. “Sneaky.”

“Sorry. Couldn't resist.” She held up the pencil as she tucked Yuri's hair back again. Next time they would put in some bobby pins. “This time for real, okay?”

When Yuri closed her eyes again, Flynn applied the eyeliner with gentle strokes. It grounded the smoky shadow, joining it to the darkness of Yuri's lashes. Flynn tucked the liner away in her bag in exchange for the mascara.

“This might tickle a little.”

“Like the others didn't?”

“You're doing very well. I'm just about done with your eyes.”

She unscrewed the brush and pulled it out. One hand cupped Yuri's cheek as the other carefully applied mascara. Yuri's lashes darkened and gained a hint more curl as the brush combed through them. As she finished, Flynn's curiosity got the better of her. She leaned back a little as she capped the mascara.

“May I ask why the sudden interest?”

Yuri opened her eyes. The thin streaks of eyeliner set them off, made them look just a little bigger, just a little brighter. The eyeshadow seemed to pull hints of color up out of the stormy gray. Smiling, she shrugged. The movement caused her bangs to fall back over her forehead. A lock of hair slipped forward over her shoulder.

“I wanted to look pretty for you.”

Laughter took Flynn only a moment after the surprise. She smacked Yuri's arm. “Idiot.”

“What was that for?” Though Yuri wore a joking grin, the truth of her words had pinked her cheeks. It would be a shame to fiddle with that using an artificial blush, and Flynn tucked it back into her bag.

“We'll skip the blush, I think. Half the time, you complain about the scent when I'm wearing it, anyway.”

“What? No! Gimmie your best shot! I can take it!”

“I think you're prettier without it.”

Flynn smiled, and Yuri couldn't argue without lying or claiming she had when she'd admitted her reason. Frowning, she crossed her arms.

“Is that it, then?”

“We'll do lipstick, if you want.” She began picking through her bag, pulling out tubes. “I've got a couple shades of pink, some that are just gloss—”

“What's that one?” Yuri tapped one that Flynn had pulled out mostly to get it out of the way.

“This one glitters.”

“Ooo! That one, then.” Yuri's smile was the best kind of wicked. “I want you to be able to see everywhere I've kissed you with that on.”

“There is no way this can keep up with you.” She went on before Yuri could even begin to protest. “Come here. We'll see how long it lasts.”

Yuri pressed in right past the lip gloss to catch Flynn's lips with her's. Her hands slipped over Flynn's shoulders and down her back, warm through her blouse. Reaching up, Flynn cupped Yuri's face in her hands, thumbs running over that striking blush, feeling warmth build as they kissed. She squirmed as Yuri's fingers tickled over her waist, creeping back around to begin unbuttoning her blouse. Any thoughts she might have had about going back to work that evening were suddenly tossed aside.

Warmth trickled upward over her stomach, between her breasts, beneath her chin. Yuri's hands slipped beneath the collar of her shirt, pushing it aside and down and out of the way, and Flynn helped her slip it off and toss it aside. She slid down, feeling her skirt catch up against the cushions as she stretched out on the couch beneath Yuri. Those warm hands cupped her breasts through her bra. Fingers brushed lightly over the exposed skin above the satin cups.

Flynn was parched. She drank down the kisses greedily, fingers raking through Yuri's hair. She pulled her close, sliding her hands down Yuri's neck, over her back. When Yuri started to reach beneath her, fingers digging between skin and sofa in search of the catch to that pesky, in-the-way bra, Flynn arched her back to help things along. Yuri's breasts, still hidden in her tank top, pressed against her own, and Flynn squirmed, enjoying the little thrills that danced through her.

The bra came loose, and Yuri pulled back, breaking the kiss. A single breath of cool air was all it took to clear Flynn' head enough to remind her about the lip gloss still clutched in one hand.

“I haven't finished your makeup yet,” she breathed.

Her chest was heaving with quickened breaths. She could feel the hem of her bra catching up against her nipples. Yuri's eyes darted over her and returned to hold her gaze. Her mouth was slack, her own breathing excited. She held herself still, though, and Flynn reached up, cupping her face with one hand as she added sparkle to Yuri's lips.

“Press them together to set it,” she said. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Yuri's lips, the way they moved, the way they pressed and parted. There was definitely no way she would be getting any more work done tonight.

Slowly, teasingly slowly, Yuri pulled Flynn's bra away, lifting it off her upraised arms. She sent if flying across the living room, away from the couch, away with all the other unimportant things. Her hair was a swaying curtain as she lowered her head and closed her lips around first one pert nipple for a sucking kiss, then the other.

A grin lit her face as she pulled back, staring delightedly at Flynn's breasts. “They really _do_ sparkle,” she said. Her eager gaze flickered up to meet Flynn's. “Like you said, let's see how long this stuff lasts.”

  
  



End file.
